Such detectors provide enhanced safety environments for people indoors including residences, businesses, the workplace, or schools.
Ambient condition detectors have been recognized as being very useful in providing early alerts in connection with developing fire or gas conditions. Such detectors provide enhanced safety environments for people indoors including residences, businesses, the workplace, schools, etc. These detectors may report the presence of potential dangers such as the presence of smoke, fire, hazardous gas, heat, light, sound, vibration, and/or motion in proximity of the detector.
As part of the regular maintenance of environmental condition detectors, it is desirable to regularly test the respective device to determine that it is functioning properly. If the detector includes a battery as a power supply, then it is also desirable to routinely test the device to determine the state of the battery.
Many detectors incorporate a “push-to-test” button which provides an indication of the performance of the unit in response to depressing the test switch. It is also known to be able to initiate tests or to silence detectors remotely, such as using a source of light or RF as disclosed in Bellavia et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,244 entitled Light Activated Test System.
Given the fact that ambient condition detectors which sense smoke are usually mounted on ceilings and out of reach, the use of test buttons is not always convenient. Additionally, while being able to test a detector remotely can be desirable, it can also be inconvenient to provide a source of light or RF to carry out such testing. Finally, other types of detectors, such as motion detectors or gas detectors, may be mounted on ceilings or at other elevated locations inconvenient for testing.
There continues to be a need for detectors which provide greater ease in carrying out remotely initiated tests or other functions as desired. Preferably, such capability could be provided without having to substantially increase the manufacturing costs or complexity of such detectors. Further, it would be desirable if such testing or activation of other functions could be initiated without any need for auxiliary equipment.